1. Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method, and system to display an icon based upon user input.
2. Relevant Background
Many computing device functions, such as: logging onto a computing device; logging onto a website; unlocking a mobile phone; purchase transactions; banking transactions; credit-card transactions, etc.—typically require that a user enter a password. For example, log-in passwords are typically utilized to prevent brute-force log-in attempts. Further, passwords for banking transactions and credit card transactions are utilized to prevent monetary theft.
However, in today's typical implementations, when a user enters a private password to unlock their computing device, to log-in to a particular website, or to access an automatic teller machine (ATM), the user does not see the password they are entering, such that it is easy to mistype the password, and to use up the number of authorized log-in attempts.
Unfortunately, if a user has a used up their number of authorized log-in attempts, and their credit card or debit card is locked after too many attempts, this can be disastrous for the user, as they may have no access to money or to complete a transaction. For example, if a user is on vacation, and has no access to cash, and their debit card has been disabled for the day at an ATM, the user may not be able to gain access to food, lodging, gas, etc.